Jack Carver
Jack Carver is the main protagonist in the game series, Far Cry. Being an ex-Marine and Navy Officer, he uses his skills and employs himself as a boat captain. In the game Far Cry, his journey to a once Imperial Japanese-occupied island, Jucatan, is cut short after a rocket-propelled grenade strikes his boat. He comes ashore but is now given the task of rescuing his client, a reporter. Through his effort to rescue her, he discovers that the island is a base of operations for creating soldiers called Trigens. He soon offers his services as a mercenary throughout the Asian islands. Battle vs. Viktor Reznov (by Omnicube1) Viktor Reznov is in the deep caverns of the mines of the Vorkuta gulag under the watchful eyes of the Soviet guards. Suddenly there is an explosion that rocks the mine, sending the guards to the floor below them. Reznov takes the chance to break free. He grabs a prison guard's Soviet machete and tears out his intestines. He grabs his Makarov and stumbles his way out of the prison. The mine gates open, blinding him. "REZNOV!" shouts Jack Carver. "I assume you are my rescuer?" asks Reznov. "No, I'm your executioner..." answers Carver. "Then you should've left me here to die!" retorts the Russian. He raises his Makarov and fires at the shadowed figure. Carver ducks for cover behind a coal cart. Behind Reznov, a prison guard charges at him wielding an AK-47 with Flamethrower attachment. Reznov kills the rushing guard, slides down and grabs the rifle. He stands up and fires his AK47 at Carver. He runs out of ammo and grabs another magazine. Carver jumps up and fires his G36. Viktor feigns that he is wounded and falls back. He notices a Scoped Mosin-Nagant and PPSh-41 in a nearby cavern. He grabs them and runs forward, firing the AK47. Carver dodges the flying bullets, but he drops his G36. He pulls out his Desert Eagle and fires. Reznov dives to cover, takes out the Mosin-Nagant and fires. The force of the bullet takes the hand that was holding the Desert Eagle. "AHHHH!!" screams Jack. He pulls out a MP5SD and fires in full-automatic. Reznov is struck twice in the leg. "YOU are a Nuisance!" taunts Reznov. He pops up and fires his PPSh-41 and charges at Jack while doing so. He tosses it when it became empty and drew his AK47. He places his finger on the trigger of the Flamethrower and unleashes a torrent of fire. He sees what seems to be Carver's body on fire. However, it was a decoy. A grenade flies toward him. Reznov jumps for nearby cover as the grenade explodes. Carver rushes at Viktor with a machete and slashes at him. Reznov kicks Jack in the stomach, gets up and draws his Soviet machete and slashes back at Carver. The two link their blades and push each other off. Carver hurls dirt at Reznov's eyes blinding him. Viktor hears the cheers from his fellow prisoners around him. He wipes the dirt out of his face and discovers Carver charging at him with his machete. He slashes but the Russian slips away from the falling blade. He twists Jack around and slashes his throat. WINNER: VIKTOR REZNOV Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Reznov won. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mercenaries